Mimpi
by Rizukii
Summary: Mau sekeras apapun Gamora berusaha membencinya, pria itu selamanya akan jadi Ayahnya. Dan dia akan selalu jadi Putrinya. / GTOG / Pra-IW / SEMICANON


Mimpi

A Fanfiction of Thanos and Gamora made by Rizuki

Marvel Studios MARVEL Comics

.

.

.

Gamora tidak tahu kapan ia bermimpi buruk atau kapan mimpi buruknya terakhir kali jadi nyata. Ia sudah lama sekali melupakan rasanya. Bahkan mencoba untuk mengulanginya saja ia tidak ingin.

Belakangan Gamora memang menjalani tidur tanpa mimpi. Bahkan lebih sering tidak tidur sebenarnya. Ada banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya. Begitu banyak hal yang ia takutkan juga. Misalnya, kehilangan.

"Gamora? Kau tidak tidur?" si cantik dengan dua sungut di kepalanya mendekati Gamora yang tengah berdiri dekat kemudi. Padahal kemudi jelas sekali sedang dalam mode auto-pilot.

"Ah, Mantis. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" si kulit hijau malah balik bertanya. Alien belalang menggeleng. Ia mengambil botol minum lalu menenggak isinya.

"Panas. Aku sering bangun karenanya." Gamora mengangguk saja. Tidak lagi menanggapi dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kau merindukan seseorang, Gamora? Kau terasa seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa bilang dengan pasti. Ada campuran dari kesedihan, kerinduan, dan sedikit amarah." Gamora tidak segera membalas penuturan Mantis.

"Benarkah? Aku tadi sejenak memikirkan... Nebula." Mantis agaknya tidak merasa begitu. Tapi ia menghargai keputusan Gamora yang tidak ingin bercerita banyak padanya.

"Kalian memang terlihat cukup dekat. Secara emosional."

"A-ha."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke bawah dan tidur. Tolong jaga kemudinya ya. Quill bisa memarahiku jika dia tahu aku tidak berjaga di sini." Gamora tertawa pelan.

"Tidurlah.biar aku yang urus di sini. Quill dan Rocket tidak akan berani memarahimu," Mantis mengangguk setelahnya. Kemudian dengan penuh semangat, ia kembali ke ruang tidurnya. Meninggalkan Gamora yang mesti kembali bertemankan sepi.

Gamora berpindah, kini ia duduk di salah satu kursi kemudi. Merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya menatap pada hamparan angkasa yang luas dan tak berujung. Perlahan, angannya beranjak dari tempatnya kini berada. Menyelami kepingan ingatannya.

.

.

.

Dulu, lama sekali. Jauh sebelum Gamora bertemu dengan anak manusia setengah planet bernama Peter Quill, jauh pula sebelum ia lari –menjalankan misi sambil menipu Ayahnya, serta tak begitu jauh dari pertemuannya dengan Nebula, si kulit biru dengan metal di sana-sini.

Saat itu, adalah hari di mana mimpi buruknya pertama kali menjadi kenyataan. Saat itu, saat semua yang ia punya direnggut darinya tanpa ia sadari. Saat itu, saat ia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sang Mad Titan, pria yang kemudian menjadi Ayahnya, yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, yang daripadanya Gamora lari. Dialah Thanos.

Langit begitu cerah saat pasukan Thanos datang mengivasi planet tempat Gamora tinggal. Mereka merampas semuanya. Mulai dari harta benda, kekayaan alam, sampai keluarga. Semuanya tidak luput dari jarahan. Bahkan Gamora kecil yang berbalut kimono ungu pun tidak menjadi pengecualian.

Ibunya, satu-satunya harta berharga untuk Gamora, yang keberadaannya ia anggap sebagai perwujudan sosok malaikat, kini hilang dari peluknya. Wanita itu pergi. Wanita itu menghilang. Dibawa serta dengan penduduk lainnya. Gamora saat itu tak tahu mereka di bawa ke mana, namun kemudian, di masa mendatang, ia mengetahui bahwa mereka semua dibunuh secara massal. Menyisakan dirinya sebagai satu-satunya dari planet itu.

Gamora berjalan dan terus berjalan di antara Pasukan Thanos yang berlalu-lalang sambil menyeret para penduduk. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari di mana gerangan Ibunya. Namun nihil, ibunya tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri di hadapannya atau sekadar menyambangi pandangannya.

"Hei, Nak." Itu adalah kalimat pertama pria itu. Dalam balutan zirah keemasannya, ia mengalihkan pandangan Gamora. Ia bertanya kemudian, kenapa Gamora terlihat kebingungan. Apa yang sedang gadis itu cari. Gamora menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pasti,

"Ibuku." Kemudian, alih-alih mengantarkannya menemui ibunya seperti petugas keamanan yang biasa ia lihat di taman hiburan, pria besar berwarna ungu itu malah membawanya menjauh. Menuntunnya ke dekat pilar-pilar sisa bangunan.

Pria itu menunjukkan padanya sebuah belati indah, menceritakan kisah yang membuatnya terkesan dalam sekejap. Ia menyerahkan belatinya kemudian. Belati yang begitu kecil di tangannya namun begitu besar di tangan mungil Gamora. Ia meminta Gamora untuk menyeimbangkannya. Sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangan Gamora dari teriakan-teriakan di belakang mereka.

.

.

"Aku adalah Ayahmu. Mulai hari ini." bagitu pria itu berkata padanya. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Gamora. Membawanya ke singgasananya. Mata Gamora berbinar penuh kagum.

"Aku... apa aku boleh duduk di sana?" gadis kecil itu menunjuk singgasana. Hendak ia berlari ke sana, namun Thanos mengeratkan genggamannya dengan segera. Menghalangi langkah Gamora.

"Nanti. Saat kau sudah cukup kuat." Gamora tidak mengerti, tapi kata 'kuat' membuatnya diliputi semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Semakin menggebu kala Thanos membawanya ke aula pelatihan. Memulai serangkaian pelatihan bertarung kelas atas.

Hari demi hari Gamora lewati di kapal perang Thanos. Ia menikmati hari-harinya di sana. Ya, ia menikmati sebagain besar harinya. Terkecuali ketika malam datang dan memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata.

Dari semua hal di semesta ini, hanya tidurlah hal yang tidak ia syukuri keberadaannya pada saat itu, ia tidak ingin tidur. Tidak ingin menutup matanya lalu mendapati semuanya berubah menjadi lautan darah. Mendapati Ibunya terbaring tak bernyawa, mendapati Thanos berdiri di hadapannya sebagai sosok pembunuh. Bukan lagi Ayah yang begitu ia kasihi dan mengasihinya. TIDAK! Yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak,selama Gamora percaya bahwa Thanos sebaik figurnya selama ini. Tapi jauh di dasar hatinya, ia tetaplah ragu dan memandang mimpi itu sebagai kenyataan yang tidak ia ketahui. Semua kemungkinan itu kemudian menjadikannya takut untuk menutup mata.

" _Little One_?" Thanos, entah ada angin apa malam itu menyambangi kamar putri tercintanya. Lalu menemukan Gamora tengah menatapi belatinya sambil memeluk lutut. Ia mendekat, tanpa menutup pintu kamar Gamora. Kemudian dibelainya rambut hitam dengan gradasi ungu itu. Penuh sayang dan perhatian.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu? Apa Ebony mencoba mengendalikanmu lagi?" Gamora mendongak, menatap wajah Thanos yang khawatir. Ia menggeleng kemudian. Berharap dengan gelengan itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Thanos. Tapi sayang, pria besar itu menolak mengubah air muka. Setidaknya sampai Gamora bercerita apa masalahnya.

"Tidak. Aku... aku hanya takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau bersamaku di sini. Aku pasti melindungimu, Putriku. Aku Ayah-"

"Kau bukan Ayah- maaf." Gamora menunduk dengan segera. Ia tahu, kalimatnya tadi pasti secara tidak langsung menyakiti Thanos. Meski bukan luka fisik, tapi sakit di hati sudah pasti lebih terasa ketimbang luka fisik. Mengingat kulit Thanos lebih keras ketimbang asteroid.

"Tapi aku sekarang Ayahmu, _Little One._ Kau tidak perlu takut. Apapun masalahnya, kau hanya perlu melihat tujuanmu. Apapun yang menghalangimu, apapun yang mengusikmu, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku seperti biasanya. Oke?" Thanos beranjak dari posisinya yang semula duduk di pinggir ranjang Gamora. Ia kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Gamora. Memintanya mendekat, mengundangnya untuk digendong.

"Ya." Perlahan, Gamora beringsut mendekati Thanos. Membiarkan tangan besar itu mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendongan. Membiarkan dirinya menyandarkan kepala di bahu pria itu.

"Aku sayang Ayah," Gamora berbisik lirik di dekat telinga Thanos sebelum menutup matanya dan terlelap. Tanpa menjumpai mimpi yang tanpa ia tahu malah memang benar merupakan kebenaran yang disembunyikan darinya.

.

.

.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Gamora perlahan membuka matanya. Rupanya ia tertidur dan tanpa sengaja mengigaukan masa lalunya.

"Ah." Gamora menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan. Ia malu, tentu saja. Terlebih sosok menyebalkan Peter Quill tengah berdiri di samping kursi tempatnya tidur. Pria itu tersenyum, membuat Gamora muak.

"Kau bilang kau membencinya-"

"Memang."

"Yah, terserah padamu. Yang pasti, sekarang waktunya sarapan." Peter nampaknya menolak untuk berdebat lebih jauh. Entah setan apama yang sedang menyambanginya kali ini.

"Sarapan?"

"Semua waktu makan adalah sarapan bagiku." Gamora menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya. Lengkap dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku merasa menyesal menyukai seseorang sepertimu."

"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Simpan saja ciuman bangun tidurnya untuk nanti." Ah sialan- Gamora jadi salah tingkah. Ingin sekali rasanya melempar si makhluk hybrid ke rombongan meteor jatuh, namun otaknya mendadak lamban merespon akibat kalimat balasan dari Peter barusan.

"Kuharap dia tidak membunuhmu atau kita berdua."

Satu lagi mimpi yang Gamora harap tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi nyatanya? Kita semua tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Tanpa kita duga.


End file.
